board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto vs One Piece Topic 8
In lieu of the AMAZING SUCCESS of The YGO vs. Pokemon series, Icehawk (and his extraordinarily large penis) decided to pursue another anime venture, in order to take a break from the more childish YGO/Pokemon series. The choice ended up being Naruto vs. One Piece. Icehawk watches the shows and compares them. He has never seen either show before. Naruto vs. One Piece Pages Naruto vs One Piece Naruto vs One Piece Topic 2 Naruto vs One Piece Topic 3 Naruto vs One Piece Topic 4 Naruto vs One Piece Topic 5 Naruto vs One Piece Topic 6 Naruto vs One Piece Topic 7 Naruto vs One Piece Topic 8 Episode 138 ONE PIECE EPISODE 138: ZENNY PIRATES FULL CHARGE! I read over some writeups, so I kind of remember whats going on... not that any of this is important! Zenny is sailing the ship down the island with his goats... it ends up going to the sea. He says he is finally at sea. This is no longer his coffin, but a pirate ship! Um, now the straw hats just run away to get the ship. Well that was easy! Some marine wants to call the captain for back up, but the head marine shoots a bullet near him, and says the captain can't find out about this. Zenny mocks the marine leader guy. Luffy now grabs Zenny's ship... AND SENDS IT CRASHING INTO THE MARINES.... >___>. Zenny: What was that for? My thoughts exactly >_>. Anyway, now the ships are together... THE GOATS ARE ATTACKING, Luffy and Zoro to the rescue, but Luffy falls in the water. ZENNY RIDES A GOAT INTO BATTLE. GOATS ATTACK. More Marine ships are showing up or something. Oh no the marines start shooting at the goats... ZENNY FIGHTS! GO ZENNY! But now he is feeling sick. The marine leader kicks him. He demands the treasure location. Some marines now rat out the marine leader to that leader's boss. The marine leader is about to kill Zenny since Zenny won't cough up info. ZENNY STRIKES! He gets kicked... NICO IS HERE! She uses the abacus to stop the marine. GOAT POWER! THE GOATS NOW ATTACK! Chopper is freaking out about Zenny dying. Zenny says he feels more alive than ever. Nami asks about the treasure >_>. The day he woke up on the island, the goats had eaten all of his cash. He had lost all his money... but he had found true nakama. He now has the best treasure in the world, awww. The marine leader says they are screwed, a marine fleet is coming for them, Luffy Pistols the leader so he lands right on his boss's ship, haw haw. The boss calls them, he says he has no interest in Zenny, but he still must take them down. As thanks for bringing in the scum of the marines, he may choose the battleground. Chopper leaves some medicine for Zenny, and they wish him farewell as they set sail. Luffy leads the marines into that smoky area from before. Turns out Chopper left Zenny like 20 cases of medicine, awww. Nico asks Chopper about Zenny's condition, Chopper doesn't think he should be going out to sea. Luffy says HE SHOULD. Man, if this was a serious show, we would be examining how Luffy killed an old man imo >_>. We see goats carrying supplies to a ship... Overall: There were some good moments in here with GOATS, but overall, pretty meh episode. This whole arc was saved by Zenny being so awesome. NARUTO EPISODE 138: PURE BETRAYAL AND A FLEETING PLEA! JIRAIYA ARRIVES! He saves Naruto from the quick sand... COUNTER ATTACK! Naruto punches the sand ninja... RASENGAN! IT HITS! The ninja is down, but there are two more hiding. They now arrive. They retreat with the downed ninja. Sasame says she will show them the way to Orochi's hideout. She leads them to some mountains, where the hideout is. They set up camp to eat before they go to the mountains. Sasame offers to make some tea... she has a sinister look in her eyes as she does it. UH OH. Now they all pass out... how could Jiraiya not sense that? Now Sasame lights up a flare. Now the ninja from before see it, they get ready to go and attack. I see, they are all members of the Fuma clan trying to gain prestige and honor from Orochi by taking Naruto and crew out. Sasame has a flasback of how she met up with the 3 ninja who have been attacking Naruto and crew. She started working for Orochi so she could see her friend or something. Arashi I think. Also she wants to help her clan be recognized by Orochi. The Fuma guys show up, they say Sasame did well. She wants to see Arashi... they say they have to kill them first. She says no! SHE GETS HIT... WHAT. NARUTO IS UP! THEY KNEW ABOUT IT FROM THE START, HAW HAW. HAHAHA! THEY ALL HAD SUBSTITUTION! HAHA! AWESOME! NARUTO ATTACKS! DODGES AN ATTACK! KICK, DODGED. NARUTO DODGES MORE SCISSORS! SHADOW CLONE! U-ZA-MA-KI! NARUTO BARRAGE! BAM! JIRAIYA CONFRONTS THE OTHER ONE! MISTER FUJI GOO SPIT! RASENGAN! NARUTO AND CREW WIN! No, the 3rd doofus appears. Huh? He turns into... A GIRL? >_>. A girl with wings or something. He says.. erm, she says this is a "once in a lifetime art". BEAMS COME AT NARUTO AND JIRAIYA. THE BEAMS ARE PROBABLY MOVING AT LIGHT SPEED! But they Naruto and Jiraiya were saved by Jiraiya's toad wall. Now she vanishes. Naruto gets angry... he says the Fuma feel the same way they do. Orochi is manipulating the Fuma. NARUTO WILL KICK OROCHI'S BUTT... FILLER STYLE. '''Overall: Believe it or not, pretty good episode. As soon as Sasame did the betrayal, I was into it the rest of the way. NARUTO FILLER RULEZ! Naruto vs. One Piece: One Piece had a few cool scenes but overall bored me. Goat Island is almost as bad as Apis arc. Meanwhile, Naruto delivered a surprisingly decent filler episode, which was nice, gotta enjoy those when they happen. So Naruto takes it. Hilarious side note, since Naruto filler has begun, it is leading OP 2-1. LOL. Naruto: 76 One Piece: 62 Episode 139 ONE PIECE EPISODE 139: RULUKA ISLAND AND THE OLD MAN HENZO The crew is being attacked by marines. The major is about to use some ship sinking technique, finger bomb... he sneezes and sinks his own ship... oh dear. This allows Luffy and crew to get away. The major says "everything is going as history indicated". WUT. Are they... FROM THE FUTURE? As they sail they find a harbor. A new town! Someone demands a harbor tax. He pulls a gun on them. Umm, Luffy ignores him and runs for food >_>, the rest of the crew now leaves. An old man stops Usopp and Nico. He asks about the Rainbow Mist and if they have seen it. Old guy's name is Henzo. Oh yeah, Rainbow Mist was the title of the book Nico has been reading. She says it was written over 40 years ago and the author is unknown. According to the book, the Rainbow Mist leads to the Land of the Gods, and the City of Gold, El Dorado. The town seems to dislike Henzo. He is the mayor's "dog", he gets funding from him, but he doesn't get anything done, he is a fraud. "The collection party" arrives in the restaurant they are at, everyone finishes their food ASAP. They tax people who are drinking and eating. They tax everything in town. Ah, these taxes are funding the research and the tower in town. Thats probably why everyone hates him. Now the guy tries taxing Luffy for eating... Luffy says Usopp will pay lawl. The cook says to stay away from Henzo unless you want the citizens to hate you... Nico says thats up to Luffy. In town they get stopped for not paying the harbor tax. Some mech is facing off with Sanji, Chopper and Nami. Oh boy. Sanji kicks it... and gets an electric shock. They see the energy is made by some guys following him on bikes >_>. ROLLING THUNDER STRIKE ON SANJI. Sanji dodged just in time. He vows he won't get Nami's shopping bags damaged. Now a ship is coming into town... WTF it's a giant ship. The Tyriel-something. Henzo rows a mini raft thing to it... Sanji gets electrocuted again. Chopper says to drop anything with metal, but Nami won't let him because they were expensive. Shes so mean ;_;. Sanji runs away. The mech thing can't give chase because it is powered by the bikes ha. Apparently this is the ship that had Henzo's friends on it. He searches the whole ship... it's completely empty. It looks like someone was just on the ship, but no one is here. The ship set out 50 years ago according to Henzo, but it looks the same as on that day. TIME TRAVELERS I'M TELLING YOU. Now the ship's radar is reacting to something... THE RAINBOW MIST? Henzo says 50 years ago he was on the Tyrielshin, the helm is broken, so they go to the Going Merry. Hmmm. They enter the Rainbow Mist!!! It looks crazy on the inside... almost time traveler-esque! Chopper, Sanji, and Nami are still on the island. They arrive at "Ape's Concert" a ship graveyard. Overall: This wasn't too bad, kind of interesting plot, and hints of time traveling. NARUTO EPISODE 139: PURE TERROR! THE HOUSE OF OROCHIMARU Ahh, Jiraiya knew the poison was coming because Sasame called the guys Jiraiya met in the village traitors, so he knew she was with Orochi. Sasame tries to kill herself, but Jiraiya stops her. She apologizes for what she did. Naruto and Sakura want Jiraiya to forgive her. Jiraiya says the law of the shinobi won't let him forgive her so easy. Naruto demands punishment first, abandoning her would be abandoning his way of the ninja. Jiraiya says Hanzaki was worried Sasame might do this. He says after she escorts them, she must return to Hanzaki, that is her punishment. Naruto and Sakura thank him. She brings them to the base. Sasame departs. They vow to bring back Arashi. Theres only one entrance. Jiraiya summons one of the small frogs to go first and scout. They find no traps or anything early on, and they head deep into the base. The path splits into 3, split up time. Jiraiya is going one way, Naruto and Sakura one way, mini frog the other way. Jiraiya comes across a gate as he travels, which opens for him. We see someone playing... some instrument. Some chick is here to "entertain". Naruto triggers a trap and they run away from tons of kunai and other stuff. Naruto then falls in a pit, and the door closes behind him, so Sakura and Naruto are separated. Naruto says he'll be fine and tells her to go on, he survived the fall. Jiraiya drinks some sake... why would he do that. He eventually becomes blurry and gets trapped by a HAIR attack. The ceiling comes down on him. Water comes into the room Naruto is in... and now the toad is here. Sakura comes across a door. It opens. She is in a creepy room. KABUTO IS HERE! He mocks her for dragging her team down. Sasuke attacks... Kabuto attacks back... substitution! Mid-air strike! He mentions Orochi which causes Sakura to randomly remember how she was owned by Orochi. Sakura says she is different now. WHAT. OROCHI THEME. OROCHI IS HERE. Sakura trembles in fear. I doubt Orochi is actually there... this feels like an illusion. Anyway, Sakura cries or something, lawl. Overall: Meh episode. Only Kabuto showing up at the end saved it from being really terrible. Just like an adventure episode with nothing particularly interesting happening. Naruto vs. One Piece: Neither show is very good right now, which is making this stuff hard to get through. I'm used to it with Pokemon and YGO at least, but I'm used to pretty good quality with these shows, so it is hard. Naruto was pretty bad mostly here, OP had a semi-interesting plot at least. OP takes it. With Kabuto and Orochi here though, Naruto might have a better episode next time. Naruto: 76 One Piece: 63 Episode 140 '''ONE PIECE EPISODE 140: INHABITANTS OF NEVERLAND! THE PUMPKIN PIRATES! Nico says the book claims Rainbow Mist leads to a paradise. Henzo says he knew that was a legend. He caught a glimpse of this place 50 years ago. He has been trying to find a way to save his friends. Luffy is finding lots of treasure. Some eerie voice tells them to leave OR ELSE. Some "ghosts" appear. Luffy gets pissed and punches the ghosts, which are just cloth >_>. They spot someone peeking from a ways away in a ship. He has a bow pointed at Luffy, Nico uses her ability to stop it. Usopp uses a slingshot to pwn the guy shooting... it was a kid. And now more kids appear. And now the "leader" appears. He says they are the PUMPKIN PIRATES, and he tells them to leave now or he will blow everyone up. Henzo recognizes all these kids... He says it is Henzo! Henzo walks up to them, and presses the button, it is a fake grenade, used to scare people, one of Henzo's inventions. The kid now throws a smoke bomb and they get away. Henzo still seems to be stunned. Clip of Henzo and crew as kids "HAVIN' A BLAST". They all wanted to be pirates, Henzo was the nerdy kid in the group. One day some big purple ship appeared, like the one we saw in the last episode. All of Ruluka was burning too. The captain of the purple ship burned it. He seems to be an evil bastard. The pirate finds the kids and they run. They ended up stealing the pirates ship from them, haw haw. The captain reaches them though... someone does a surprise rope attack to get him off his feet. But now the captain is back. The kids run again. Aaand now Rainbow Mist appears... and the helm is busted. Henzo now jumps and tackles the captain off the ship, and now they are heading into Rainbow Mist. And they were in. And they never returned. They figure out the flow of time is different in Rainbow Mist. One day here is like a year out there. If Luffy and crew don't make it back quick, the others are going to be old and wrinkly when they make it back. Nico says there must be a way out. Sanji is still up against the mech dude. Someone throws a COIN at the mech and he falls over. Huh? Not sure who that was. Now the mech guy... picks up the coin <_<. He says the harbor tax is paid. lol. Funny. The guy knows that the rainbow mist leads to Ape's concert. He says theres tons of treasure there and thats why the mayor has Henzo researching it. Nami says they have to go into the mist too. Now the mayor arrives... the mayor is the pirate who burned the town down. I thought the suit guy looked familiar. '''Overall: This was ummm OK I guess. The flashback was OK, the pirate being the mayor was a good twist, but the plot isn't really drawing me in at this point. Category:User Projects